


Forget Your Weak Heart.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Hinted E.Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, M/M, Remember Me (Video Game) refrences, Weak Heart, hinted jackrabbit, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster cant remember where he got the snowflake on a chain, but something deep in him tells him to hold on to it and keep it safe and close, that its important. So he keeps it, even if he cant remember why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget Your Weak Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for frostbitten pooka on tumblr! Sorry it took so long pooka, the holidays being so close work has been keeping me busy.

The first time it had happened it was a surprise to all them, but most of all to Aster. They had gotten in to a prolonged fight with a pack of Wendigo. The longer it dragged on the more Jack began to get sluggish and the harder and more frequent he began to clutch his right arm, they had managed to clear the rest of them out before they looked to Jack, to see him curled in on himself clutching his arm. Aster had managed to get Jacks heart working after a few long terrifying minutes, and had gotten Jack to explain that as far back as he remembers he's had a weak heart and drowning and getting brought back had made it worse.

“I hadn't thought it would be a problem, it never really gave me any trouble until just now and one other time a century back.” Jack had said. They had hoped that that would be the last time it happened. That with the more believers Jack got, the less he would have to suffer from it. Regardless, Aster stayed close to the boy to help him with anything he could, giving him a few teas and herbs and fruits that would help the heart. But as the days grow to months grow to years. Jacks name doesn't spread outside of his first 8 believers, no matter how hard the kids tried, they could not spread his name. Time flows and one by one the first 8 begin to fade from the world as all mortals do, and Jack begins to grow weak, and ill.

* * *

 

“We'll find a way to spread your name Jack, I'll paint a few googies with ya on 'em, or...or Nick can make dolls of ya to give to the kids, maybe Sandy can give the little ones dreams about you and snow days!” Aster says as he begins to panic. Jack only has three believers left, and its left him only able to slug around the warren, the more Aster took care of Jack, the more afraid he was of loosing him, of loosing the laugh of tinkling ice, or the bright smile after a good prank. He was afraid of loosing Jack, because the years he has been a Guardian, he has rooted himself so deeply in to Asters heart and core, it scared him. “We can help ya spread fun, you can dust a light bit of snow on Easter, so the sprogs can play in a bit of snow and find some eggs, yeah?” Aster smiles weakly to Jack as he lay in the grass of the warren. Jack simply smiles sadly.

“Sure Bunny.” His voice is low and tiered and edged with desperation. Aster notices Jack clutch weakly at his arm, and begins to shake slightly.

“Jack, is it...?” but Jack doesn't reply. Quickly, Aster scrambles over to the boy and pushes as much of his magic as he can in to Jack. Jack is quiet and still for a few heart wrenching moments before he inhales sharply. “Jack! Jack come on mate say something to me!”

“I only have one...” Jack whispers, and he is paler and colder then before, and the words send a chill straight to Asters core, because Jack only has one light left, and he's running out of time.

“I'll take care of ya Jack just...just hold on alright, I'll get to work on the googies and I'll send word to North and Sandy!” Aster is off like a shot, a fear in his heart telling him to turn back, to keep Jack safe and hold him close and comfort him and tell him that they could get past this. North had taken to the idea and began work right away, and sandy spent night after night making dreams of a boy with white hair and laughter like bells that played in the snow and wanted everyone to have fun. For a time, it seemed to work, but the adults kept explaining everything Jack did away, that he was just an expression and soon, the kids began to doubt, and eventually not believe. After that, Jack lay curled up in Asters den. Aster made sure he ate and drank something, to keep his strength up, but the guardians had seen Jamie, and he was on his last legs, and when he died...

* * *

 

“Its okay.” Jack says in the quiet of the warren, his voice low and raspy. “I'm not cold Bunny, and you make sure its not dark....and with you around...I wont be scared.” Jack says, a weak smile on his face and breath coming in ragged.

“I know Jack...” Aster says, holding the boy close and pressing his muzzle to his too warm temple. “I know...I'll do my best for you...I'm sorry.” Jack simply laughs, sending him in to a slight coughing fit before he adds.

“You don't have to be sorry Bunny, none of this is your fault, not even for anything before hand...don't blame yourself.” exhausted from just that, the boy slips in to sleep, unaware that his words send Aster in to a fit of sorrow, because the boy doesn't know, when a guardian dies, the world will forget them, like they never even existed. The year passes, and Jamie passes on, Jack gives Aster a parting gift, a snowflake to be strung up on a chain like a necklace, it glows and shimmers with the light of his center, by the next year, Jack has passed on and Aster cant remember where he got the snowflake on a chain, but something deep in him tells him to hold on to it and keep it safe and close, that its important. So he keeps it, even if he cant remember why.


	2. You Are...?

Three centuries, it had been three centuries since he had found that snowflake necklace, and three centuries he had tried to get rid of it, but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to throw it away or destroy it. The simple thought of it always sent him in to a depression. For a time he had thought it was dangerous, so he had examined it and looked it over, but he didn't find any dark magic or evil doings, it glowed faintly with magic and it felt as if it was enchanted with the center of something or someone. But who? The other guardians had seen it on him now and again when they rarely saw each other. North had poked fun and said he was starting to enjoy winter more, Sandy and Tooth thought that I had made it and that it was rather pretty. I hadn't brought it up, because they'd think I'd gone mad.

With a sigh I stand up from my spot in the Warren, stretching as I take a look around. Googies trotting along and basking in the sun some playing out in a field and....hold on, when had he planted a field of Forget Me Nots next to his burrow? Slowly, Aster made his way to the garden, taking in the flowers. They certainly are nice flowers, but why would he place them here for that matter, when had he placed them here? A slightly chill breeze surprises Aster and he reflexively pulls a hand to the snowflake around his neck. He could hear the faint sound of...laughter? And a voice... But-

“ ** _They're my favorite flowers..._** ” The voice said sadly. “ ** _Back when I first got pulled from my lake, I'd taken to them kinda hard, what with the meaning and name and all. I wanted people to see me, and remember me_**.” it continued.

“ ** _Well you have some one who will, I'll always remember you. Always._** ” Was that his voice? When had he said this and to _who_?

“ ** _Thanks, Bunny._** ” The voice had an undercurrent of doubt, but it had a hint of hope in it as well. Aster clutched at his head, the...memory? The voices, causing a small headache to grow.

“When...who...?” That voice...he knew that voice and something in him told him that it was once as important as Easter to him, if not more. But that couldn't be right, he hadn't taken to anyone in that way for longer then he cared to think. As he looked around, he had noticed that in his haze he had managed to wander out to the field of asters behind his den, and again he could hear the faint whisper on the wind.

“ ** _These are pretty. What're they called?_** ” the voice sounded happier, more relaxed, and Aster felt himself lean in to the wind...the voice on the wind.

“ ** _Asters_**.” He had said.

**_“I like them_**.” He could imagine the smile in that voice, but he couldnt put a face or name.

“ ** _J--- I want to tell you something, My name...its Aster._** ” Aster felt his heart seize. He'd told this person his name, he had said their name as well, but...but he couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember! Tooth, He had to go see Tooth! He thought about leaving the necklace behind, but the same sorrow overcame him, and he kept it with him as he ran to India.

* * *

 

 

“Tooth! Tooth I need your help!” He shouted out as he hopped out of the tunnel.

“Bunny! Whats wrong?” Tooth quickly flew down from the top of her palace, wings vibrating quickly behind her.

“Tooth, My memory's, I cant remember...but I keep hearing the wind and it feels like the wind is-”

“Whispering to you?” She interjected. Aster stared at her in dumb silence a moment before he shook himself together.

“Yeah...in the Warren, the wind came farther in then it normally does, and I could faintly hear a voice...but not just that Tooth, I heard myself talk back. Have you...had the same happen to you?” He asked hesitantly. Tooth nodded.

“I have, and I found an empty Tooth box, the picture seems to be blurred out and I cant find a name to match with it...something isn't right Bunny. I cant even tap in to my own memory's to see if anythings wrong, I can feel a faint pull but that's it...”

“Then you cant...?” Aster asked, feeling the bottom of his stomach fall out. He had to find a way, he had to remember!

“No Aster, I cant. If this is magic its something a lot more powerful than I can detect, or even hope to dispel.” She drooped in the air slightly. “But...but I do know of a group of spirits that might be able to help. They call themselves memory hunters, I've called on them for help before, most recently when the fighting with Pitch ended back in the Easter of 2012.” Aster nodded his agreement.

“Then get them here fast.” Aster had a feeling he wouldn't like what he found, even if he would feel better or worse for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops this is a thing that happened.


	3. Welcome To Memorize.

Aster wasn't sure what to expect when Tooth had said they were going to find the memory hunts,something about them not making house calls anymore. but it sure as hell wasn't a human corporation. They walked- or in Tooths case flew- to a towering building some place in France, humans had gotten advanced the last few centuries. Still nothing like what the Pooka used to have, but they were starting to scratch the surface. Aster did notice that the closer they got to the building, the more it felt like some people stopped to look at them, the people in suits and standing in front of the building particularly. He brushed off the feeling and moved a bit quicker pausing as the automatic doors slid open and he entered the building. He quickly took a glance around the room, Black and white marble floors and walls in a chess board pattern. Small black pillars with busts of what he could only assume are important human figures, and a small desk at the center of the room behind a rather impressive water fountain.

“Welcome to Memorize, please ask the attendant any questions you may have about Memorize products or SenSen issues, if you have businesses please state the reason and time of your appointment. Thank you have a pleasant day, and we'll remember and will help you remember too.” A cheery mechanical voice said over the intercom. Strange that.

“Tooth? Not to question you or anything but, why are we here?” He asked, turning to look at Tooth. Who was now flying to the desk. In a panic Aster quickly ran after her. “Tooth! What are you doing!” The clerk actually looked up at that and looked rather annoyed at the sudden loud noise as she held up a finger to her lips to scold him. Aster just stared in dumb shock.

“Ah, sorry about my friend he's not on the surface as much as I am.” She gives an embarrassed smile before quickly sobering. “But, we have an issue and we'd like to talk to with Nillin if she's in.” The clerk looks at her a moment before a light seems to go off.

“Ah! Queen Toothiana! Yes, yes of course I'll page her and let her no you are on your way up.” she taps what looks to be an ear bud.“Yes, Miss Cartier? Queen Toothiana is here to see you. Yes I do think it involves that. Shall I send her up? Very well, they will be up soon.” She taps the bud again and nods at them. “Miss Cartier will see you now, I'm sure you remember how to get to her office?” she says looking at Tooth.

“Yes I do, thank you again. Come on Bunny.” Aster was still stuck between shock and amazement. An adult hat seen them, talked to them and- in his case- scolded them. How was that possible?

“Tooth? Mind explaining how she saw us?” She stops to give him an exasperated look as they stepped in to a side elevator.

“Really Bunny? You haven't kept up at all? Humans created a device that allows them to dig in to memory's and unlock them, they remember us so they believe in us, and they see us. The whole corporation and tech wouldn't have come to be if it wasn't for a lot of spirits pitching in to help get it off the ground, and the current head of the memory hunter division is a spirit. The humans are starting to see more of us Bunny.” she gave a sad smile at the. The spirit world had been growing quiet recently with the advancement of technology, but if what Tooth said was true, then more people would begin to believe in older spirits and with enough time they could come back. Even the old gods. The guardians might have to mediate with humans and spirits if things began to get out of hand.. Before long they had reached the floor Tooth was looking for and she quickly flew out and in to...an office?

“Hello Queen Toothiana. To what do I owe the honors?” A woman at the far end of the room asked sounding surprisingly like an english woman. Aster had to take a moment to look at her, she had coffee brown skin, her hair a rich brown with a white streaks running along it, her hair was short and bobbed and she had soft brown eyes. Her outfit was a a little more jarring for some one in as nice an office as this. She wore what looked like a small white vest, A faded red shirt with a skull near the bottom, jeans and thigh high leg guards and boots.

“Hello Nilin. Its good to see you again, but I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantry. I'm having problems with my memory's and so is Bunny- Oh that's right. Bunny, this is Nilin Cartier Wells. Head of Memorize and the Re-Inventor of the SenSen. Nilin, this is-”

“I know who this is, you'd have to be daft not too.” She said, cutting Tooth off of her introduction. “And if **_you're_** having trouble with your memory your Majesty, what makes you think I can do anything about it?”

“Because if anyone can dig up memory's that are still there, or have been tampered with its you.” Tooth said, shifting from her previous friendly state to that of a warrior Queen. Nilin sighs and shakes her head.

“Look, Mum. I cant promise anything. I can try, but that's all, and if this something that can affect even your memory then I'm going to either have my work cut out for me, or its a waist of time.”

“I understand that, So I brought double what I'd normally pay you.” She pulled a small belt and pouch hidden under her feathers and tossed it to the woman.

“Nice, we can put this stuff to use right away, and we can get started when you're ready so decide which one of you I'm going to be delving in to.” Aster didn't knew he wasn't going to like this, because he had a strong feeling it would have to be him.


	4. I Remember You.

“Tooth, I know what you're thinking but no. I refuse.” Aster said firmly.

“Bunny, if you told this person your name, that means you're more acquainted with the person than I am.” Tooth retorted. The woman, Nilin, simply huffed as she toyed with the device.

“He's the Easter Bunny. Who wouldn't know his name?” She asked without looking away from her work.

“That's a title, not a name Nilin.” Tooth reply's before turning back to Aster. “Bunny, if you told this person your real name, it has to be you.” she says sadly. She flits over to a rather large sofa and perches on the top. Aster simply lets out a growl in frustration.

“But I cant remember!” Aster shouts “I cant remember who I would trust enough to tell my name to!” He glares at Tooth a moment before sighing and slumping his shoulders. “It hurts, to think about. I trusted this person enough to tell them my name and they sounded so...happy. I'm starting to think that maybe...this person and I had something more than just friendship.” he walks over to the sofa Tooth is sitting in and slumps down on to it. “Alright fine. I'll do it. You guys wont see my memory's will you?”

“No, you'll be the only one that sees them. It kinda works like watching a video only in your head. If something is tampering with your memory then the SenSen will be able to pick up on it. Magic or otherwise. You just have to try and focus on what you want to remember.” Nilin answers. “I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything if it is, in fact, magic keeping the memory locked. That might be your job Toothiana. I'll try and help clean up the memory and make it as clear as possible, but that's all I can do right now.” Nilin picks up a few wires and what look like electrodes attached to a wrist guard. “Let me know when you're ready so I can rig this up to you and run a step by step for you.” Nilin says curtly, as if they had started to annoy her.

“Might as well get it over with sheila.” Aster reply's lowly. The next thing he knew he had three electrodes stuck to his head, his bracer having been quickly removed and placed aside to be replaced by the wrist guard. Aster grumbled lightly, the electrodes felt odd and he felt silly.

“Right, so all you need to do is try and remember on what it is you want to see, think of something and the SenSen will pick up on it and you guide and sort things out. Lets give you an example to try and ease you in to it. Try and think of the last time you had something to eat, think of the food you had or how you made it and so on, you still with me?” Aster nodded and did as he was told, trying to recall the last time had made carrot cake (thankfully Tooth wouldn't see this or he wouldn't hear the end of this.) He felt a slight tug on in his mind, he allowed to pull him and he relaxed . After a short moment he was back in his burrow, his kitchen a slight mess from the baking. Amazing artist he may be, and baking and cooking are art themselves, but he was never able to stay neat and tidy while he cooked or baked. He felt himself smile outside of the memory, he hadn't had carrot cake in some time now...maybe-

“Hey Bunny butt! Wat'cha up to!” The sudden voice startled him out of his memory. That had been the voice. Quickly he tried to bring back the memory, clinging to the words he had heard.

“Hey Bunny butt! Wat'cha up to!” the voice came from behind him. The him from his memory simply laughed and smiled down at the cake not turning around.

“Gunna need to try harder than that to startle me J---.” Aster let out a growl of frustration. The name was muted again. “Nilin, think you can clean it up a bit?” he couldn't hear anything if she responded, but the memory seemed to get sharper and sound less muted.

“That a challenge Cotton Tail?” Aster could all but hear the grin in the...mans voice. Yes, the voice was male. It was rich and smooth, an undertone of humor evident in it.

“You bet you're arse it is Fr--.” Aster retorted as he turned around “And if I might add, its a very nice arse.” He all but purred. He felt his ears plaster down on his head in embarrassment (Even more glad now that no one else could see the memory) before he noticed the man he was looking at in his memory was blurred, he couldn't make out a shape or face or form.

“You wanna show me how nice you think it is? Or are you just all talk, Aster?” The man purred back at him and stepped closer. Aster could make out a the outline of a shy smile and white teeth.

“Tooth, could you help the sheila strengthen the memory? I see someone but, I cant make them out for the life of me.” He felt the memory become less foggy, but the clearer it was, the more it began to hurt. He grit his teeth and clawed at the sofa in pain. “No! Keep going I can almost...!”

“You know I do, Jack.” As the words were spoken he felt a sharp pain on his head as the electrodes gave out and began to fry the fur on the spot they had been stuck to.

“Argh!” He yelled as he ripped the rubber plugs from his head and yanked off the wrist guard. He couldn't hear or see for a long few moments, but he didn't care. He had remembered part of that persons name. He had remembered. He tried to stand up quickly as his vision and hearing slowly came back but regretted it quickly, he felt woozy and shaky. His right leg wouldn't stop twitching and his head hurt like he been drinking with North again. He was forced back on to the sofa quickly, and he curled in on himself, pressing his head to his knees and whispered the name. “Jack..”


	5. You'll Reminde Me, Right?

“ _Bunny? Bunny!_ ” Some one shouted but who...? He turned to look in the direction of the voice, vision slightly blurry to see Jack standing next to him looking worried.

“Jack?” He slowly reached out and did is best to try and pull him closer, his Jack, he'd been gone for so long.

“ _Bunny? Bunny come on let go_.” Why would Jack want to get away from him? They'd been apart for so long, didn't he still- “ _Bunny its me! Toothiana_!” Tooth? Aster closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. Where was he again? They'd been talking to...some one about memory's and then... He let go of Jack and rubbed at his eyes in frustration and looked over to him again, and saw Tooth.

“Wha- What happened to Jack? Where'd he go?” He looked around, quickly scanning the room.

“Jack? Who's Jack?” Tooth asked worry and confusion clouding her face.

“Wha'dya mean “Who's Jack?” You can hardly keep your hands off his face. Jack Frost? Snow white teeth?” He asks Tooth, voice tinged with a bit of annoyance. What was she playing at?

“Bunny, I don't know anyone by that name.” She says, worry taking over confusion. “If some one had teeth that nice, I don't think I could just forget them.”

Aster was about to make a snide remark about what she guarded but the words died on his tongue. Every memory with Jack came crashing back to him, when they first met, the blizzard, the failed Easter and...his death. He clenched his fist so tightly his claws threatened to cut in to the pads of his palm. “He's gone...” He whispers. “He's gone and its my fault...” Tears began to blur his vision, blinking the back he looks over to Tooth. “He's gone! If we hadn't made him a Guardian he would still be here! With me! With us!” He shouts, standing now. “This is all the my fault! We made Jack a Guardian when I knew his name wouldn't spread!” He move a hand to the snowflake, holding on tightly. “I lost him...” He sighs and slumps his shoulders.

“Aster, you said Manny made Jack in to a guardian, does that mean he...?” Tooth edges closer to him slowly. Reaching a hesitant hand out.

“He'd had eight believers, not a single believer for 300 years, being ignored by everyone. Even us. Then in we come asking for his help expecting him to give it to us, asking him to be a Guardian and almost making him take the oath without a single believer. We would have killed him if he hadn't tried to argue. I blamed him for the failed Easter,even after that he came around and saved us all...he got his first eight believers and we got his, **_hopes_** , up. That he would be believed in...but he didn't. We couldn't even help....I'd fallen in love with him and I lost him. Worse off, because of Mannys spell I forgot him!” Aster yells the last bit, thumping his foot roughly on the ground in frustration, causing the floor to crack slightly from the force.

“Hey! If you don't need my help anymore get out! I don't need you braking my things! Tooth, I respect you and everything but this guy needs help so either get him counseling or just let him vent some place that isn't my office!” Nilin shouts, startling the two back from their conversation. Aster folds his ears back in embarrassment at the outburst.

“I'm sorry, I should god, now.” He turns to walk out of the office before another wave of memory's hits him, causing him to stagger and fall to his knees.

_“I'll remember you Snowflake, and if I forget, You'll remind me. Wont you?” He says. He's at Jacks lake, its colder and lonelier then it should be. “I'm sorry” His voice a low whisper, as if afraid to disturb this place anymore more than he has. In front of him stands a stone slab with a simple snowflake etched in to it. He remembers the feel of the wind brush against him, as if trying to run its fingers through his fur in comfor_ t before the memory fades.

He comes back to Tooth beside him, shes arguing with Nilin, but he doesn't care.

“I have to go.” He says as calmly as he can.

“What? Go where? Aster? Aster!” But he's bolted out of the door and out in to the main hall, forgoing his manners as he opens a tunnel on the floor and hops in, running to the lake in Burgess.


	6. Lets Make Memorys Together.

When Aster popped out of his tunnel to the shoreline of the Burgess lake the moon was up, shining pail silver light in the forest, shining brightest on the frozen pond. It all seemed perfect, the woods even seemed more alive than they had before, but that couldn't-

“Yeah! Haha!” A loud woop caused Aster to start from his musing and he quickly hid behind some foliage, trying to get a view of who had made the sound. A large crash above him made him look up and what he saw nearly made him jump out. A boy with silver hair, pale skin that glowed faintly with moon light, a blue tattered hoodie and leather jeans. “Haha! Wow, that was fun.” The boy-no Jack? “Huh? Whats that?” Aster held his breath, thinking that he had been spotted before he noticed what had drawn the maybe Jacks attention. The stone he had used for the make shift grave marker. “Wonder what this is....nice snowflake though.” He poked the snowflake and smiled as it frosted over. He couldn't help it anymore, he stepped out from where he was hiding startling the maybe Jack. “Woah huh? Who are you?” Those words struck him like a blade to his heart.

“Jack?” Aster whispered, taking a hesitant step forward.

“You know my name? Did the moon tell you? Did he ask you to come to me?” The worry on Jacks face quickly changed to excitement as he bounded forward, shooting questions to Aster 'What was his name?' and 'What are you?'. Aster couldn't here him anymore because his mind was spinning. Jack was alive, he was back, but he didn't remember him.

“Uh, Rabbit guy? You alright?” Jacks voice cut in to his thoughts.

“I'm fine Jack, and you can call me Aster; if you like.” He closed the distance between them and gave the boy a hug, lightly pressing his nose in to the soft strands of hair (still as soft as he remembered) and took a deep breath, the smell of pine, mint, and the smell of the air just before a snowfall that, to him at least, had always smelled a bit like vanilla. Jack simply chuckled and smiled up at the older male.

“Friendly huh? That's cool, hugs are kinda fun.” He pulled away after a bit and Aster let him. “So, do you know why the moon brought me back? I just kinda woke up under the ice, and he said my name. He hasn't really said much else, maybe he's busy? Just kinda hung around here, thought he would talk to me once he was done with whatever it was that he was doing.” Aster shook his head.

“Maybe he thinks he'll need your help some day?” Jack nodded and tilted his head considering it.

“Okay, so why did he send you?” Aster clenched his fists, he wouldn't bring this up. He had another chance to be with Jack, a chance to make things right and help him from the start...maybe...

“He sent me to help you. Answer any questions you have about anything really.” He said smugly before adding. “I do kinda know anything there is to know about anything ya know.” the wide wonder filled smile and look on Jacks face was worth it. He had another chance, he would do this right. He would court Jack, and talk to him and bring up the past. But a time for everything and everything in its time. He would hope for the better, and build better and more memory's with Jack. He would help do this right.


End file.
